pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Colin Thiele
| birth_place = Eudunda, South Australia | death_date = | death_place = Brisbane, Queensland | occupation = Children's novelist Educational writer Verse Writer | nationality = Australian | period = 1946–2003 | genre = Children's books Australian Life Stories | subject = Australian Biographies | notableworks = Storm Boy, Blue Fin, Sun on the Stubble, February Dragon, Jodie's Journey }} Colin Milton Thiele, AC (16 November 1920 – 5 September 2006) was an Australian author and educator. He was renowned for his award-winning children's fiction, most notably the novels Storm Boy, Blue Fin, the Sun on the Stubble series, and February Dragon. Life Thiele was born in Eudunda in South Australia to a Barossa German family. The young Colin only spoke German until he went to school in Julia Creek.Postcards – Feature – Eudunda – Colin Thiele Country He was educated at several country schools including Kapunda High School before studying at the University of Adelaide, graduating in 1941. He served with the Australian Army and RAAF attaining the rank of corporal during World War II and later taught in high schools and colleges. Thiele wrote more than 100 books, which often described life in rural Australia, particularly the Eudunda, Barossa Valley, and Murray River/Coorong regions of South Australia. Several of his books have been made into films or television series, including Sun on the Stubble, The Fire in the Stone, Blue Fin and Storm Boy. In 1977 he was made a Companion of the Order of Australia, the second highest level of the order, for his services to literature and education. Thiele suffered from severe arthritis from 1955 and in his later years left South Australia to settle in warmer conditions near Dayboro, Queensland. In 1986 he returned to South Australia for a family (the Wittwer family) reunion organised by Cheryal Wittwer, after which he returned to Queensland. On 4 September 2006 Thiele died from heart failure in a Brisbane hospital, aged 85. He was survived by his wife, Rhonda, two children, seven grandchildren and one great-grandchild. Media coverage of his death was minimal, as he had died on the same day as Australian media personality Steve Irwin. Publications Thiele's literary works ranged from the early 20th century until the very early 21st century until just prior to his death in September 2006. The primary component of Thiele's work was children's literature and educational support for teachers, primarily educating in the areas of English, Drama and Australian history. Recognition Can I Call You Colin, an authorised biography by Stephany Evans Steggall, was published in March 2004. The Thiele Library at the Magill campus of the University of South Australia was named after him many years before his death. The Senior Student Shared Library at the Golden Grove Campus is also named after him. The road designated Highway B81 between the start of Highway A32 Main North Road just north of Gawler, and Morgan on the Murray River, and passing through Kapunda and Eudunda, is named after him. See also * Barossa German References External links * * University of South Australia. Colin Thiele Research Collection * Colin Thiele's Home Page * * Category:1920 births Category:2006 deaths Category:Australian children's writers Category:Australian non-fiction writers Category:Australian novelists Category:Australian people of German descent Category:Companions of the Order of Australia Category:Deaths from cardiovascular disease Category:Fulbright Scholars Category:People from Adelaide Category:University of Adelaide alumni Category:Writers from South Australia